The goal of the proposed studies is to investigate the "Trace Deletion Hypothesis" (TDH), a proposal made by Yosef Grodzinsky concerning the functional localization of one aspect of syntactic processing. The proposed research will investigate this hypothesis by testing Broca's aphasics and fluent aphasics on a series of tasks that identify off-line and on-line disorders affecting co-indexation. The position of the investigators is that this study will provide definitive evidence that the TDH is incorrect and that a more complex model of the functional neuroanatomy of syntactic processing is needed.